1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side lock apparatus for locking, for example, a glove box itself which is mounted in an instrument panel of a motor vehicle in such a manner as to be opened and closed or an independent lid thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although not shown specifically, conventionally, a side lock apparatus of this type is constructed such that a pinion gear is rotatably supported within a housing which is fixed to a glove box main body's side, proximal end portions of a pair of left and right rods are provided in such a manner as to move back and forth, racks formed on surfaces of the proximal end portions of the rods are brought into mesh engagement with the pinion gear from opposite directions, while one of the rods is biased in a direction towards a lock hole opened in an instrument panel by virtue of a biasing spring pressure, and an operation knob is provided on a front surface of the glove box main body, whereby the operation knob can be operated to withdraw the other rod against the biasing spring pressure (refer to, for example, JP-A-2004-211383).
In such a state that the glove box main body is closed, distal end portions of the pair of left and right rods stay in corresponding lock holes in the instrument panel in an engaged fashion by virtue of the biasing spring pressure, so as to lock the glove box in its closed position. Then, when this locked state is released to open the glove box, the operation knob is operated to withdraw the other rod against the biasing spring pressure so that the distal end portion of the rod is withdrawn from the corresponding lock hole. As this occurs, the pinion gear rotates, and the remaining rod moves in association with the rotation of the pinion gear to withdraw its distal end portion from the corresponding lock hole in the similar way as the other rod, whereby the glove box main body can be moved in an opening direction.